Teen Wolf - Hogwarts AU - The Sorting Ceremony
by DeputyParrish
Summary: What if the Teen Wolf characters went to Hogwarts? This is a short fic dictating what happened when they were itty bitty eleven year olds and got sorted into their houses. I plan to update more Teen Wolf Hogwarts AU stories. If something doesn't make sense, it's because I wrote it while having a Teen Wolf marathon and I haven't slept in 24 hours. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to be fine." Scott sighed as his mom re-groomed his hair for the third time.

"I know, I know you will be. You're very mature." Melissa McCall sighed as she stroked his hair back. "But you'll always be my baby." She kissed his cheek solidly.

"Mom!" Scott complained, nervously looking around, hoping that nobody else had seen his mother's display of affection. All he saw however was other parents farewelling their children the exact same way.

He noticed a small boy without a mom whose dad was saying goodbye to him. The boy was so filled with energy that he could hardly stand still for more than a second to let his dad hug him before running onto the train.

"I've got to go Mom." Scott said. Melissa sighed and gave him one final hug. When she finally released him, she kissed him on the cheek once again.

Scott felt embarrassed, but at the same time he was glad he had a mom that loved him so much.

"I'll see you soon Mom." Scott said as he grabbed hold of his suitcase and starting pulling in towards the train.

"I love you!" She called after him.

"I love you too." He said as he climbed onto the train.

Scott walked past several full compartments before he found one with two people his age in it. One was the hyperactive boy from before, the other a little red-haired girl who was already arguing with him about something.

"-it doesn't count if you weren't actually trying to cast a spell."

"-it so does count, have you ever turned your aunt purple?"

The girl opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Scott.

"Um hi." He interrupted. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." The boy said. The girl shrugged in response.

"I'm Stiles." He held his hand out to Scott.

"I'm Scott."

The girl didn't move from where she was sitting. "Lydia."

"So what are you?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What am I what?" Scott replied in confusion.

"I'm a muggleborn. You should have seen my Dad's face when I got the letter. He never believed in this sort of thing, but here I am!" Stiles said all this in a reasonably proud voice.

"Ah, I'm a half-blood." Scott said.

"Lydia's a half-blood too! I think most people here are. It really won't make a difference though because me and Lydia have already figured out that we're the smartest first years here."

"Lydia and I." Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're not that smart."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. Scott sat there in silence, wondering if everyone at Hogwarts was going to be this full on. Before they could continue their conversation, two girls entered the carriage, followed by two boys.

"Hey, do you guys mind?" The taller of the girls asked. The three already sitting shook their heads.

Stiles continued talking. "We were just discussing blood status. I'm a muggleborn. They're halfbloods. "

"Me too." Said the littler girl. She looked around and blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm Kira by the way. But my Mum is a witch and my Dad's a muggle."

"Well I'm a pureblood." One of the boys spoke up. He looked smug as he said it. "And I'm Jackson. Jackson Whittemore."

"I'm Allison, and I am too." Scott liked her a lot better than Jackson. She didn't say it like it was a point of pride. She said it like it was a fact.

"What about you?" Lydia addressed the curly haired boy who hadn't said anything yet.

"Muggleborn. Isaac." He said briefly. Scott noticed he didn't look very comfortable with his surroundings.

"Stiles, Lydia, Scott." Stiles said, pointing to each of them. "Anyway what houses do you think you'll be in."

"Slytherin." Said Jackson without pausing. "All my family have always been in Slytherin."

"I'm not sure." Kira said. "I'll guess I'll find out."

"I guess we'll all find out." Scott said.


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting hat finished its song and everyone clapped. The first years stood nervously waiting for their names to be called.

Professor McGonagall opened looked at the piece of parchment and read the first name.

"Argent, Allison."

Allison walked slowly up the steps, determined to look forward and not at her feet. She sat down on the stool and the professor lowered the hat onto her head.

The hat had only just touched her when it yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud cheering went up from one side of the room. Allison jumped down and ran towards to screaming table, smiling. She sat down next to a third year boy.

"Hey, congratulations Allison Argent, you got the best house."

"Thanks!"

"I'm Derek."

"Pleased to meet you Derek."

Isaac stood nervously, completely unsure of what was going to happen. To be honest, he knew nothing about the houses except what he had learned on the train. All he knew was that he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, but apart from that, he was out.

"Lahey, Isaac." The teacher said.

Isaac went to the stool and closed his eyes. He felt the hat on his head and heard a small voice enter his mind.

'_Hmmmm interesting. There's bravery yes, and definitely ambition. But that loyalty, that is why it has to be-'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Isaac felt his chest deflate with relief as he walked towards the group dressed in yellow. He sat down and felt like a large weight had been lifted off him as he turned to watch the others getting sorted.

"Martin, Lydia."

Lydia walked towards the hat with her head held high. She sat down, resigned to not show any emotion on her face.

She hadn't even felt the hat touch her when she heard a voice-

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lydia forgot her resolve and laughed as she walked over to the other Ravenclaws. Yes, she was going to fit in here.

"McCall, Scott."

Scott's heart was beating so loudly, he was sure everyone in the hall could hear it. He tried to calm down as he sat down and the voice started talking to him.

'_You are a brave one and you don't have a bad mind either. I can see into your mind though and I can very clearly see-'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Scott felt so light and happy as he went down and sat next to Isaac. One of the older boys extended his arm across the table.

"Pleased to meet you Scott, you're going to love it in Hufflepuff. We live next to the kitchens. It's awesome."

Scott laughed and shook his hand. "What's your name?"

The teenager smiled.

"Jordan. Third year. Trust me, as I was just telling Isaac here, you'll never be as nervous as you were just then. It's all uphill from here."

Stiles fidgeted as he watched all the first years go sit in their new houses. He knew he was going to be next. He couldn't wait any longer. He bounced up and down as McGonagall straightened her parchment and opened her mouth.

"Stilinski, Stiles."

Stiles walked as briskly as he could without running. He heard the little voice start talking as the hat touched his head.

'_Now this is a good mind. Ambition, yes. Courage. Cunning. It has to be-'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Stiles blinked in momentary surprise. Slytherin. He thought for a moment before grinning. Awesome.

He sprinted to the green table and high fived the other first years.

Jackson tried to look confident as he approached the stool. As it happened, he didn't have to be nervous for very long as the hat called it's answer the moment the hat hit his head-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jackson smirked as he waltzed over to his new table. His grin faded slightly when he realised he was sitting next to Stilinski. Stiles rolled his eyes in irritation and Jackson shuffled several inches in the other direction.

Kira cursed her last name as she stood by herself, waiting for McGonagall to call her name.

"Yukimura, Kira."

Kira tried to stop herself from shaking as she walked up the steps. As she turned to sit she looked at all the tables. There was the green table that Stiles and Jackson had joined. The people on that table smiled like they knew something she didn't know. She knew she wouldn't be sent there. The next was Lydia's table. Everyone on that table intimidated Kira. She hoped the hat wouldn't tell her she belonged there. Allison sat at the next table talking to a boy who seemed to be a very enthusiastic story teller. Kira would like to be with them, but they all had this reckless look in their eyes that disconcerted her. The last table were laughing and talking and sharing food. Scott and Isaac were talking to a teenage boy with a nice smile. Kira knew that was the table she wanted to be sitting at.

She felt the hat lowered onto her head and she closed her eyes.

"-HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kira wanted to cry with relief. She raced to where the boys where sitting and flung herself down next to them. Everyone around her was clapping. The boys immediately included her in their conversation. Kira knew that Hogwarts was going to be amazing.


End file.
